Jack's Sword
by FireSenshi2
Summary: One Shot Someone want's something of Jack's. Jack, of course, gives it to him... but only in Jack's own... unique... way!


Disclaimer: Everything in this story isn't mine… except the sword… and however much a may wish it was Hell will freeze over and pigs will fly before that happens!  **authoress pouts thoroughly annoyed at this admission**

**Jack's Sword**

~ * ~

The Black Pearl docked just off Port Royal, furled sails and it's at anchor, a crew scurried around on deck as the comings of a storm filled the air.

Its Captain stared hard at the Port, mapping out its lay.  It had been several years since he had _visited_ and the place had changed… well of course it had changed it was now a smoking ruin.

To be honest, he'd expected this.

A quiet voice spoke up from behind him.  "Do ye think there be any survivors, Captain?"

Captain Jack Sparrow continued to stare at the Port.  "Not there, Mr Gibbs."  One hand left the wheel and gestured vaguely out to the sea.  "But out there… maebe… but not 'ere"

"What are ye going to do?"

"I'm goin' ashore."  Jack looked down at his crew.  "And I'll be going alone, savvy."

Jack stepped over the rubble, making his way towards where the Blacksmith's forge once sat.  He'd left something in the care of ol' Bootstraps' kid, and he wanted to make sure it was still there.  He spent several hours shifting through the debris before his hand closed on a familiar hilt.  Pulling it out into the open, Jack gave it a once over and nodded.

It was a sword of fine quality, though you wouldn't know just by looking at it.  So… it was plain looking but the sword was indestructible and held many a secret.  Secrets only Jack Sparrow knew.

Jack dropped it by his side and glanced around the ruins.  Something dangerous glittered in his dark eyes.  All traces of his quirky humour had vanished to be replaced by something dark but just as insane.

"Let the hunt begin…" he hissed and turned around, stalking back to his beloved ship.  Things were going to get rather interesting.

In the sky the clouds kept gathering.

The crew scampered about their work while Jack watched on from his place at the _Black Pearl's _helm.  In one hand he held his compass, every so often he consulted it and adjusted his course.  All in all it was like any other day aboard the infamous pirate ship, but that was only on the surface, below tension seethed like the stormy ocean they sailed upon.

Jack, however appeared not to notice nature or his crew's tension, and smirked at something only he could see.  "We're 'ere, ye mangy mutts!  Get those sails tied down and I want everyone to get ready for a boarding party!"  He shouted over the howling wind and sea.

"But Jack, there's nothing 'ere!"  Gibbs yelled back.

"Ye'll do as I say… and it's _Captain_ Jack, mate… savvy!"

"Aye Captain," the reply came with a resigned shake of Gibbs' head.  He turned his attention back to the crew.  "Ye 'eard the Cap'n!  Get to it!"

As if on a prearranged signal the storm stopped and the seas tamed down somewhat as their long boats hit the water.  The crew rowed as quiet as was possible before a shadow appeared in front of them.

Captain Sparrow gestured for the other boat to take one side of the ship that loomed overhead in the slight fog, while his own took the left.  Getting into position, their grappling hooks immediately went over the sides and the pirates swiftly scampered up.  Jack was the first over the side.  His men needed no prompting and immediately set upon the ship's crew as quiet as ghosts.

Jack meanwhile slipped over the deck and up to the Captain's quarters.  Placing his head against the stoat wooden door, he listened for signs of life within.

"…ossa, you're not going to get Jack if he doesn't know what you've done…"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Will me boy.  Once he knows he'll come a sprinting."

Jack decided now was as good a time as any.  He kicked the door open.  "And I hope I didn't make you wait too long," he smirked.

"Jack!"  Both Will and Elizabeth cried out in shock.

Jack bowed low.  "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow at your service… I must say Barbossa, I didn't really expect ye.  I did shoot ye… remember?"

"Jack, Jack, Jack, ye didn't think I would stay dead did ye?"

"A man can hope can't he?  By the way… I 'ear that yer searching for somethin' o' mine?"

"Now what gave ye that idea?"

Jack shrugged and gave a mischievous smirk.  "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate…"

"Aye 'n ye're a thorn in me side!"  The cursed Captain growled.  "So unless ye tell me where this treasure of ye'rs be I might spare these throats."  He pointed to Will and Elizabeth.

Jack frowned slightly.  "Now where did I put the thing?"  He tapped his fingers against his chin.  "Don't rush me…"

Barbossa glared at him harder.  "Where?!  'N don't think of delaying or deceiving me… those necks of ye're friends are looking mighty soft."

"Now, now there's no need for threats.  I gave it to Will and Liz 'ere and by the way did ye know that their home is now rubble?"

"Get on wit' it!"

"Ah I know where it is!"  Jack exclaimed and pulled a sword from his belt.  As fast as lightning he thrust it into his enemy's chest.  "There it is."

Barbossa looked at him in shock and then at the sword buried in his chest.  "So it's true…"

He fell back, dead before he fit the floor.  Immediately his body began to decay rapidly before all that was left were crisp white bones.

"Jack!  Will you please release us now?"  Elizabeth demanded.

"Sorry, Luv, got a bit carried away."  Jack pulled a dagger from his belt and sliced through their bounds.

"Jack, what is that sword?"

"That, me boy, is a sword of myths and the thing's a bloody burden…"

~ * ~

_This was done on a dare with my sister – Tainted angel-ai - and AnNiE.  We had to start with the same sentence and go from there.  Thought it'd be interesting to see what you guys think…_

_Cheers! ^ _ ~_


End file.
